Sooner Or Later
by bucktooth22
Summary: Boris wants Hank to live in the main house with him but Hank is resistant. Boris x Hank Slash Fluff Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Royal Pains

Boris was one of those guys who got everything he wanted. No matter what, from whom ever he wanted, he got it. And getting what one wants all the time is not always the best, and not always what they want. Boris, much like some of his other, old money 'friends' did not always want whatever he asked for or demanded. With the unimaginable wealth, no one Boris had encountered was willing to oppose him. Until Hank. Hank was the kind of guy who worked for what he got and he worked hard. He made his own way and seemed to butt heads with everyone. One thing they had in common, however, was their need for attention. They wanted to stay out of the public eye, not needing or even wanting a lot of attention. With the few people who they did like attention from, they had to be the center of attention, even if it was at the expense of others, usually Evan. So when Boris said he wanted Hank to stay in the main house he knew he needed a reason. He could not simply order it because Hank would resist and fuss and make a big deal. Boris wanted to be the center of Hank's attention, wanting him close at hand, by his side at all times. And not just because Hank was a doctor and Boris was sick but because Hank challenged him. Hank made him wait and made him ask nicely and treated him like he treated everyone else. Like a normal person, like a human being, not someone who was above everyone else. Hank didn't treat Boris like someone who he needed for his money; he treated Boris like Boris needed Hank. And that was Hank's way of getting Boris's attention all to himself. It intrigued the rich man and he wanted, needed more. He wanted to learn and dissect this budding relationship he'd forged between himself and his doctor. So he cited the reason as personal and asked earnestly for Hank to stay in the main house.

"You're going to have to do better than personal." Hank laughed.

"I want my doctor closer at hand." Boris replied curtly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hank asked, eyes widening as he kicked out of teasing and into doctor mode, scanning his patient for any signs of sickness.

"Please stop asking so many questions." Boris snapped in frustration. Hank was fighting and it both angered him and made him more attracted.

"I use this place with my brother and Divya for HankMed." Hank said. He couldn't just leave it.

"I will write a blank check out to Evan for your services. I want your full attention, and you shall join me in the main house." Boris said. "You will accompany me wherever I go and you shall do your duty as my doctor whenever my condition requires." Boris said sharply.

"HankMed isn't HankMed without Hank." Hank argued.

"I think I have been generous with you Hank. Allowing you and your rather loud brother to stay here. I overlooked your father and the fact that you have started a clinic and concierge from my guest house. I said I would allow all this on the condition of you being my personal doctor. Now that I am asking you to do your job, for which I have amply funded you with living quarters, food, and temporary use of Dieter not to mention paying you on occasion, and yet, you are refusing?" Boris was seething. Hank was blatantly opposing him, matching him tit for tat and he hated that he loved it. Hank hung his head, thinking very hard. Boris didn't think the decision was that hard. Hank, like everyone else in the world, liked luxury and Boris was offering it to him. Luxury and relaxation, and yet, Hank was fighting it tooth and nail.

"Can I still help out with HankMed on occasion?" Hank asked in defeat.

"When we are at this estate I suppose but most of your time shall be dedicated to me." Boris said.

"Monitoring everything." Hank nodded sadly.

"My life is one of luxury Hank, this opportunity gives you ample free time and the quality of luxury I've been raised on. Why do you appear so disheartened?" Boris asked.

"I feel obligated to take care of you but I also feel obligated to take care of everyone else." Hank said. "I chose you though because I know you'll take care of Evan and Divya while I'm busy." Hank said looking at Boris with a halfhearted smile.

"I will indeed." Boris smiled and stood. "Pack your things." Boris said.

"Would you have really kicked me out if I had said no?" Hank asked as he stood.

"We will never know." Boris replied. Hank nodded and begun heading to his room. One day, after Boris had shown Hank the world, he would admit he was in love with him and one day when Hank wasn't so terrified of the god like man, he would admit he liked him. One sooner than the other.


End file.
